You Deserve More
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When we see people we love date those who don't care about them. We show those people that they deserve a better love, perhaps us.
"Master Shifu, May I come in?" I asked, poking my head through his door which I had opened slightly. Which allowed me to see him sitting in a lotus position with three candles lit in front of him. Most likely to shed some light in the darkness.

"You may." He replied softly, after which I opened the door fully and slowly stepped into the room. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to him and sat on the ground between him and the burning candles. His ears then twitched a little and opened his eyes, postponing his meditation he was having before I came along.

"What can I help you with?" He asked me with wander, all the while looking me in my eyes.

"I'm not quite sure Master. I mean I do, but it's rather confusing. At least to me it is," I stated to him, folding my paws in my lap before shifting my vision from him down to the burning red fire.

"Confusing you say? Does it have to do with any of the recent activities that have befallen Po? I only ask because before then you didn't seem so...troubled." He told me, causing my vision to turn to him which to anyone would be a resounding 'Yes'. But the nod of my head to his words sufficed even more.

"I see, well I guess we should start with why does it trouble you so much?" My head then lifted up so it was level with my Masters.

"It troubles me because Po is a wonderful person, he's a kind spirit and I feel that girl is taking advantage of that. He may not see it, but I do Shifu. She's using him for his title and doesn't care in the slightest about him, and that makes me angry to no end. So much it makes me want to break something." I told him through the grit of my teeth, my paws shaking a bit in frustration from the thought of her.

"Calm yourself Tigress, we all know how you feel. But there is a boundary we must be careful of, for if we just went up to him and told him don't date this person. He may become angry and from that anger would come his distrust of us," Shifu told me with a cautious tone, trying to make me think before I just act.

"Even so Master, I would rather him be angry at us than see him get hurt like that." I told him, turning my head to the right side. I then felt him place his right hand on my left arm.

"Would you really Tigress? I'm not saying just to stand by and watch, but you have to think from his perspective. To him, this girl fills a void that family nor friends can fill." I turned back to him.

"A void?" I questioned.

"Yes. For some people in the world, having friends and family can fill any void. For some though, like Po, having someone special in their lives, fills a void that is in our hearts. It's true, she doesn't treat him right. Perhaps he knows this though, but for him he feels like that's the best chance he has at having love. Oogway once told me something when it came to matters of the heart, he told me 'We accept the love we think we deserve." My eyes widened at that while a wave of realization washed over me like never before. But before I could say anything, I heard the palace doors open with the sounds of two voices. One being Po's and the other being hers.

"If that's true and if he really feels like that. Is it possible I can show him that he deserves more?" I asked with hope, he just smiled and nodded his head. Knowing what I meant in my words.

"We can certainly try my pupil."

"Thank you, Master." With a stand and a bow, I rushed out of the room and began to make my way to the palace doors. If Po feels like he deserves such horrid love, then I was going to show him that he deserves a better love, one I feel in my heart I could only give him. Once I reached the palace doors, and came into view of the two, they stopped their conversation and turned to me.

"Tigress?" Po said with a confused face while Layla, the girl who was a red fox and who was using him. Was wearing a short pink vest and had short black sweats on, as well as had her left arm wrapped around his right arm while in her other arm she had bags of clothes. Most likely due to her talking Po into spending his money if he really loved her.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be training or doing something boring?" Layla asked me with venom, for she knew my feelings on her.

"Actually Layla, I'm here because I need to tell Po something." I said with a growl, looking in her direction. She scowled back at me, but I ignored it and turned my gaze to Po.

"What is it that you need to tell me Ti?" He asked curiously, only for Layla to pull on his arm.

"Come on Po, we don't need to hear what she has to say. How about we go shopping again? Or you can get me another make over?" My paws bunched into balls when I heard her say that. For she really knew how to drive you to your boiling point quickly. Po saw this however and looked over at Layla, not wanting a fight to break out between us.

"Just hold on Layla, she might have something important to tell me ok." He told her, only for her to look away with an angry face. This made me shake my head, after which I began to make my way over towards Po.

"It's very important. Po, I now know why you started to date Layla." I tell him gently, drawing closer to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his face covered with confusion.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Layla interjected, I ignored her though and stopped in my tracks when I was but a few inches from Po.

"What I mean is that, I understand. At first I didn't, but having spoke with Shifu just now, I realized that you felt Layla gave you something you thought you might not find anywhere else. That being love, no matter what kind it was. However, I'm here to tell you that you don't have to accept such love from her anymore." My right paw now raising itself up before I placed it on his left shoulder. The words I had just spoken seemed to spark something in him from the way his eyes widened, only for him to look to the ground though seconds later.

"Ti, I don't know what your talking about." He mumbled, but I knew he did.

"Yes you do Po. You know you deserve someone better than her." As I glanced over at Layla who unwrapped her arm from Po's.

"How dare you, how dare you tell Po such things! I love him and he loves me!" She shouted at me with anger and bitterness, which made me keep my glance on her.

"You don't love him, you only use him to get what you want. Unlike me, who actually loves and care for him as a true mate should. Unlike you Layla, I have a heart. Po..." I turn my gaze back to him, removing my right paw from his shoulder, placing it under his chin and lifting his head up.

"I'm not trying to force anything on you. I'm just telling you that the love you think you deserve isn't right. If you give me a chance, I'll show the love you have deserved is right here in front of you." My face now forming a warm smile to him, to try and show him my words were true.

"I- I..." He stuttered.

"Wait your actually thinking about this?! Well since you're second guessing our love, I guess I should tell you something. I have been using you panda," my eyes slowly closing at that, knowing her words were working their way into Po's heart who just stood there in silence.

"I mean it's easy though when someone is so desperate, and out of everyone I've suckered. You've been the best sucker of all, and it was so fun twisting and turning you whenever I wanted to, ha." She snickered. In a matter of moments, I walked straight up to her and glared at her.

"What? Are you angry Tiger?"

"Just leave this palace Layla, and don't you ever come back. Most of all, don't come near Po again or I'll give you hell." I said angrily, trying to keep my paws to my sides. She only chuckled at my statement before she made her way to the doors, opening them before turning back to me.

"Why would I? I got everything I needed from him." She then left, closing the door behind her. As much as I wanted to chase her down for that comment, i just felt it to leave it at that. I walked back over to Po who I saw was in a saddened state.

"Sorry Po," I said to him apologetically, slowly wrapping him in a hug.

"I knew Ti," I heard him whimper.

"That she didn't love you like she said she did?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just felt maybe that was the best love I could have." His head now burying itself in my neck, to which I closed my eyes.

"It wasn't, you see that now right? That is if you want to trust me with the next step." My arms now tightening themselves around the soft panda while I rubbed my head against his. In return, his arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his paws rub my back.

"I always trust you Ti, now more than ever. I- I love you Tigress, thank you for showing me I deserved better." The water from his eyes now starting to soak my neck, I simply purred though and brought my right paw up, placing it on the back of his head.

"Love you to Po, and I know in my heart of hearts, we deserve each other's love." I tell him warmly, as we both began to embrace this realization and this new feeling of warmth and comfort. A feeling we enjoyed more than you could imagine.

hope you guys liked this, and the quote is from the perks of being a wallflower.


End file.
